


Sistema Ka Ba? Kainin Mo Nga Ako

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Come Swallowing, Dorms, Friends With Benefits, Implied Daniel/Jihoon, Implied Sehun/Suho, M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Pinapunta ni Minhyun si Seongwoo sa dorm kasi bored siya. Hindi niya inakalang ang pagpunta ni Seongwoo ay mauuwi sa kahalayang...gugustuhin pala niya.





	Sistema Ka Ba? Kainin Mo Nga Ako

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayyyagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyagirl/gifts).



> 1\. First of my fic commissions! This one is for [@sehunownsme](https://twitter.com/sehunownsme)  
> 2\. I CAN'T BELIEVE MY FIRST ONGHWANG FIC IS ACTUALLY AN NC-17 TAGALOG FIC NAKAKALOKA OKAY  
> 3\. Hay ginusto mo 'to Twitter user sehunownsme. (Actually, ginusto ko rin.)  
> 4\. If...if bet niyo po, please leave comments! If nahihiya naman kayo, pwede namang i-Twitter reactions niyo. Use hashtag #PakainSaSistema. Charot not charot. Pero mas prefer ko po talaga yung comments so...please leave comments if you, uhm, enjoyed?

Nakahilata si Minhyun sa kama and honestly, hindi ito ang dapat niyang kinalalagyan niya ngayon. Dapat ay nasa biyahe siya kasama ang barkada papuntang La Union. Three-day vacation. Pero nakalimutan ata niyang mag-pray na i-bless ang trip kasi hindi sumipot yung nirentahan nilang van. Of course banas sila. Irereklamo nila yung driver dun sa car renting company, pero ngayon wala na silang choice. Ang mga kasama niya, si Daniel (na roommate niya) at Jihoon, naisipan na lang na mag-drive pa-Tagaytay, habang si Sehun at Junmyeon, pabirong nagsabi na magso-Sogo na lang daw sila (Minhyun was pretty sure di sila nagbibiro).

Dahil single siya, wala siyang choice. Balik na lang siya sa dorm at magmumukmok. Mga isang oras na rin siyang nakahiga, pasalit salit ng bukas ng Facebook, Twitter, at Instagram, nang mapansin niyang online sa Messenger ang best friend niyang si Seongwoo. (Hindi siya kasama sa outing nila dahil ibang set of friends ang kasama ni Minhyun.)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/48135429442/in/dateposted-friend/)

Oo, bored siya and siguro selfish na papuntahin niya ang best friend niya ngayon. Pero diyan lang naman sa kabilang kanto nakatira si Seongwoo, at laging sinasabi ni Seongwoo na mas gusto niyang nandito siya sa dorm kasi wala rin siyang magawa sa bahay niya.

Tumingin siya sa orasan. 10:42 PM. Di pa naman ganun ka-late...at least para sa mga taong sanay magpuyat. Tumayo siya at inayos ang kama niya. Niligpit na rin niya mga bag (bukas na niya aayusin ang mga gamit sa loob nito) at mga iba pang damit niya at ni Daniel na nakalat sa sahig at sa upuan. Binuksan niya amg TV. Malamang manunuod sila movie dahil wala rin silang ibang pwedeng magawa maliban sa magkwentuhan at siguro uminom? Oo. Uminom. Wait. May beer pa ba sa ref?

Agad siyang pumunta sa kusina—which wasn't really that far dahil maliit lang naman ng unit nila—at binuksan ang fridge. Dalawang lata. Pota, dinala pa ata halos lahat ni Daniel lahat ng beer? E mukhang hindi siya uuwi ngayong gabi. Mabilis na bumalik si Minhyun sa kama at kinuha ang phone.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/54895584@N06/48135336836/in/dateposted-friend/)

True enough, dumating din si Seongwoo in a couple of minutes, may dalang isang plastic ng chichirya at apat na lata ng San Mig Light. Nagdala rin siya ng ice cream, yung 3-in-1 kasi "baka lang gusto mo," ani Seongwoo. Siyempre gusto ni Minhyun! Ice cream 'yun e. Libre pa. At cheese flavor yung isa. Alam talaga ni Seongwoo kung anong gusto ni Minhyun.

Agad na nag-settle si Seongwoo sa kama ni Minhyun, yung lower bunk ng double deck, na para bang kama niya rin yun. Not that Minhyun minds. Lagi naman yung ginagawa ni Seongwoo.

Siyempre ang una sa agenda ng gabi ay ikwento bakit hindi natuloy ang La Union. Habang inaayos ang mga chips sa mga bowl, sinimulan ni Minhyun ang kwento about dun sa driver na hindi sila sinipot, sa kung ano yung mga balak sana nilang gawin, at kung ano na lang ang pinagplanuhan ng apat niyang kasama na magjojowa.

“Ah, okay,” sagot ni Seongwoo. Nagsisimula na siyang mag-scan ng pwedeng panuorin (na hindi tatapusin at eventually ay magiging background noise lang) sa Netflix. “So kaya mo ba ako pinapunta kasi gusto mo na may pa-jowa ka rin?”

Binato ni Minhyun si Seongwoo ng isang pirasong chichirya, natatawa. “Sira.”

Tumayo si Seongwoo at tinignan ang laman ng fridge. Maliban sa isang platitio ng kalahating butter, corned beef na nanigas, at isang maliit na bowl ng ulam na sa sobrang tagal ay hindi na mahinuha ni Seongwoo kung ano, wala na itong ibang laman. Hanggang sa nakita niya yung dalawang lata ng beer, San Mig Apple, sa pinto.

“Ang sad ng ref niyo,” sabi ni Seongwoo. Kinuha niya ang dalawang lata at nilagay sa Japanese style table kung saan naroon na rin ang mga chichirya.

“Di naman kasi kami kumakain dito madalas,” sagot ni Minhyun, nagsisimula nang kumain.

Umupo si Seongwoo sa tabi ni Minhyun. Inangat niya ang isa sa mga San Mig Apple na beer sabay tanong, “Sakin na lang?”

“Sure.”

 _Sure_. Sagot ni Minhyun, kahit medyo biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya dahil ang narinig niya, “Sakin _ka_ na lang?” Pero nakasagot na siya, at sure ang sabi niya. Mahilig si Seongwoo sa banatan. Malandi siya e, at alam naman ‘yun ni Minhyun. Best friends nga sila diba? Pero kahit siya mismo, hindi nakakaligtas sa mga ganitong sobrang random na hirit. So sanay na siya—most of the time. Kung mali man ang pandinig niya, hindi niya pwedeng sisihin ang sarili niya. Lagi kasing ganoon naman si Seongwoo.

Nanuod sila ng movie although wala naman talaga silang naa-absorb dahil nagkukwentuhan din sila. So tama, naging background noise na lang ang Netflix. Kung ano-ano na napagusapan nila, minsan sobrang random, like kung ano balak nilang trabaho, bakit hindi nila alam paano mag-file ng tax considering na malapit na sila grumaduate, at kung paano minsang nahuli ni Minhyun si Daniel at Jihoon na gumagawa ng milagro sa CR nila.

Hindi na nila naiintindihan kung anong nangyayari sa TV. Ubos na ang beers nila, at kaunti na lang ang chichirya nila. Pero di pa sila antok kahit halos ala-una na. Umaligid ang tingin ni Seongwoo.

“Kanino ‘yun?” Tinuro niya ang isang gitara na nakapatong sa gilid ng double deck. Hindi ito pansin agad dahil natatakpan ng mga nakasabit na damit at towel pero napansin pa rin ni Seongwoo.

“Ah, kay Daniel.”

Natawa si Seongwoo. “Yeah, not surprised. Di ka nga pala naggigitara.”

Tumango lang si Minhyun.

“Pwede ko hiramin?”

“Sige go.” Not that Minhyun had the authority pero hindi naman din ‘to masyadong ginagamit ni Daniel lately. Hindi naman nila sisirain siguro.

Inabot ni Seongwoo ang gitara at umupo sa kama. Tinono niya muna ito bago nagsimulang tumugtog. Nung una ay hindi nakuha ni Minhyun kung ano yung kanta pero naa-amaze siya sa plucking na ginagawa ni Seongwoo. Nang hinaluan na niya ng kaunting pag-strum, doon niya na narealize na he’s playing “Buwan” ni Juan Karlos. Pareho silang kumanta, pero nahirapan na sa mga sobrang taas na part kaya nagtawanan na lang sila at di tinapos ang kanta.

Bumaba si Seongwoo sa kama. “Turuan kita.”

“Wag na. Wala akong pagasa diyan,” ani Minhyun. “Sinubukan na rin akong turuan ni Daniel. Sumuko rin siya.”

“Wala lang siya pasensiya. Madali lang tuturo ko.”

Wala nang nagawa si Minhyun nang inabot sa kaniya ni Seongwoo ang gitara. Not that he is really interested pero dahil wala rin namana talaga silang plano for the night, might as well do whatever Seongwoo thinks is interesting.

“Ganito, hawakan mo mabuti,” ani Seongwoo. Pumwesto siya sa likod ni Minhyun, at kahit hindi kailangan, inalalayan niya si Minhyun sa kung paano hawakan ang leeg gitara. Inayos rin niya ang pwesto ng kabilang kamay sa body, at nilagay ang mga daliri sa strings nito.

“Ayan,” simula ni Seongwoo, halos nakapatong ang ulo sa kanang balikat ni Minhyun. Then pabulong niyang sinabi, “Pagkatapos ‘wag mo na ‘kong bibitawan.”

Agad napatingin si Minhyun kay Seongwoo. Napaatras pa siya ng onti sa lapit ng mukha nila. Hindi napigilan ni Minhyun na mapahawak ng mahigpit sa gitara, sabay ng biglang kaba sa dibdib niya.

“S-sira ka!” Bigla niyang binatukan si Seongwoo at agad ‘tong lumayo, natatawa.

“Ang cute mo!” Hindi pa rin tumigil si Seongwoo sa pagtawa. “Ang dali mong mapa-blush.”

Umiwas ng tingin si Minhyun. “Excuse me, ha? Di ako nagba-blush!”

“Ayan o,” dali-daling lumapit si Seongwoo kay Minhyun at pinisil-pisil ang pisngi nito. “Ayan, mas lalo nang mapula.”

“Wala ka bang ibang kalandian kahit ako nilalandi mo? M-magtigil ka nga!” Kinurot ni Minhyun si Seongwoo sa braso. At this point, hindi na talaga mapigilan si Seongwoo sa kakatawa. Wala namang nakakatawa, or at least sa tingin ni Minhyun. Although hindi pa rin niya napapakalma ang sarili sa biglang dating ng malakas na kabog sa dibdib niya. Yung alcohol ba ‘to? Medyo may tama ng onti yung ininom nila kahit na sobrang light lang yun considering na pareho silang may mababang tolerance, pero ang onti lang talaga naman ng ininom nila. Weird, isip niya.

“Hay nako, ayoko na nga!” Nilapag ni Minhyun ang gitara sa kama.

Thankfully, tumigil naman si Seongwoo sa pangaasar. Bumaba siya saglit para bumili pa ng pwede nilang makain (kahit alas tres na). Di pa sila inaantok kaya naisipan ni Minhyun na mag-play ng isa pang movie (kahit alam nilang di rin nila ‘to mapapanuod).

Maya-maya pa ay bumalik na si Seongwoo with another bag of chips. Pareho nilang gusto ang That Thing Called Tadhana—Minhyun knows it, ilang araw ding nag-rave si Seongwoo tungkol dito nang finally mapanuod niya ‘to a few weeks ago—kaya ito ang sinalang niya. This time, sinubukan nilang manuod talaga. 

Pero halos kakasimula pa lang ng movie, sa eksena kung saan naguusap si Mace at Anthony sa bus papuntang Baguio, biglang kinalabit ni Seongwoo si Minhyun.

“Huy, may naisip ako.”

“Ano yun?” Nakatingin pa rin sa TV si Minhyun.

“Laro.”

“Ayaw mo na manuod?”

Umiling si Seongwoo. “Kakapanuod ko lang niyan kahapon.”

“Sana sinabi mo. Iba na lang sana—”

“Hindi, okay lang.” Umayos ng upo si Seongwoo at humarap siya kay Minhyun. Inusog niya ang mesa para magkatapat sila.

Bumuntong hininga si Minhyun. “Ano nanaman ‘to?”

“Titigan.”

Napakurap lang si Minhyun. “Titigan?”

Muling umayos ng upo si Seongwoo. This time, nag-lean pa siya closer to Minhyun at hindi napigilan ni Minhyun na mapaatras ng onti. “Magtitigan tayo. Matira matibay.”

Biglang flashback ito sa kung ano ang ginagawa nila nung high school. Kapag inuman, paborito nila ‘tong larong magbabarkada. Kung sino unang umiwas ng tingin, kelangan niyang mag-shot o kaya ay kelangan niyang gawin yung dare. Pero since grumaduate sila ng high school at maghiwa-hiwalay—si Minhyun at Seongwoo na lang ang naging magkasama dahil pareho sila ng university na pinasukan—hindi na nila ulit ‘to ginawa. Ngayong nag-aya si Seongwoo, medyo nostalgic. Pero why not?

Napangiti si Minhyun. Isa si Minhyun sa mga pinakamagaling sa ganito habang keri lang si Seongwoo minsan nananalo minsan natatalo kaya confident siya na kaya niya ‘tong gawin. Inusog niya ang mesa para makaharap si Seongwoo ng maayos, and with a smug face, sinabi niya, “Game.”

Simple lang ang rule. Bawal magpatawa pero pwedeng ngumiti, magpigil ng tawa, o magsalita. Bawal ding hawakan ang kalaro, that is, for example, kilitiin o kurutin. Pero pwedeng gumalaw-galaw. Basta ang mahalaga hindi mabe-break ang eye contact.

Ngumisi si Seongwoo as if mocking Minhyun. “Game ah?”

“Game,” sagot ni Minhyun. He straightened his body sabay hinga ng malalim.

“3...2....1.” Simula ni Seongwoo. “Start.”

“Wow, confident,” ani Seongwoo, nakangiti. Walang kunot sa noo niya, o ano mang aninag ng tension sa mata niya.

Napangiti rin si Minhyun. “Of course, ako pa.”

Sa bilang nila, magkatitig na sila for about 15 seconds. 16. 17. 18. Pagdating ng 20, gumalaw si Seongwoo at umusuog papalapit kay Minhyun. Hindi nagpatalo si Minhyun at umusog din siya. 30 seconds. Usog ulit. 35. 40. At this point, magkadikit na ang mga tuhod nila.

At nagsisimula nananamang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Minhyun. Nung una, inisip lang niya baka sobrang competitive lang niya at natatkot siyang matalo ni Seongwoo. Pero the more na tumititig siya sa kaibigan niya, the more na pakiramdam niya hindi na yung game ang rason bakit kumakabog ang dibdib niya. Ayaw niyang i-break ang eye contact niya pero hindi niya mapigilang mapansin ang mga bagay na normally hindi niya papansinin. Like yung fringes ng buhok ni Seongwoo at kung paano ito umaabot sa kilay niya, kung paano nagcu-curve sa sides ang lips niya, kung gaano actually ka-defined ang jawline nito, at kung gaano kalalim at kaganda ng mata ni Seongwoo pakiramdam ni Minhyun nahuhulog—

“T-too close oy,” kabadong sabi ni Minhyun nang lumapit uli lalo si Seongwoo.

Hindi sumagot si Seongwoo; instead, ngumiti lang siya. Pero nakatitig pa rin si Minhyun, at pakiramdam niya kung walang nagpe-play na movie, rinig na rinig na ang puso niya sa lakas ng paghampas nito sa ribcage niya. Anong nangyayari?

Unti-unting nawala ang ngiti ni Seongwoo. Seryoso na syang nakatitig kay Minhyun habang si Minhyun, napapakapit na lang sa shorts niya habang pinipilit na huwag ibaba ang tingin mula sa mata pababa sa labi ni Seongwoo. Mahigit isang minuto na. Lumapit pa ng onti si Seongwoo, magkadikit na ang mga tuhod nila. Kung bakit hindi gumagalaw si Minhyun, hindi niya alam.

“Minhyun,” bulong ni Seongwoo. Ang lalim, at pakiramdam ni Minhyun, gumapang ang boses niya throughout his body. Bakit?

“H-ha?”

“Ang pula ng pisngi mo.”

“Wag kang mandaya.”

Napangiti si Seongwoo. “Cute mo pag nagba-blush.”

“Tigilan mo ‘ko.”

Pakiramdam ni Minhyun, hindi na niya kaya. Bakit sumisikip ang dibdib niya? Bakit parang ang labo ng sikmura niya? Bakit ang lamig ng kamay niya?

“C..can…” Panimulang bulong ni Seongwoo, mahina, parang kahit siya mismo kinakabahan. Isang mabigat na hinga. Pareho sila. “ _Can I kiss you?_ ”

Hindi ito agad nag-process sa isip ni Minhyun pero bago pa siya makasagot, inunahan siya ng katawan niya at tumango. Marahang lumapit si Seongwoo. Huminto siya saglit just as Minhyun thought na lalapat na ang labi nito sa labi niya. For a second, inisip ni Minhyun na tino-troll lang siya ng kaibigan niya pero tumigil ang kaniyang pago-overthink nang bigla siyang hinawakan ni Seongwoo sa balikat at hinalikan.

Kulang na lang ay kumawala na ang puso ni Minhyun sa dibdib niya, sabay ng hindi niya maintindihang pagikot sa sikmura niya. Pakiramdam niya sasabog siya. Totoo ba ‘to? Kahalikan niya ang best friend niya?

Pareho silang hindi gumagalaw, at ang tanging nararamdaman lang ni Minhyun ay ang lambot ng labi ni Seongwoo. Naka-tungkod pa ang dalawa niyang braso na para bang hinahanap ang balanse niya. Pero hindi rin niya napigilang hawakan si Seongwoo sa balikat. Ramdam niya ang pagdiin ng labi nila, and at that point, kung gusto mang i-level up ni Seongwoo ang halikan nila, alam ni Minhyun na bibigay siya.

At bumigay na nga. Ibinuka ni Seongwoo ang kaniyang bibig, na siya namang sinagot ni Minhyun ng kaniyang dila. Naramdaman niyang humawak si Seongwoo sa hita niya at bigla siyang nakaramdam na para bang may pumitik na kidlat sa kaniyang likuran. Mabilis siyang tumigil at lumayo ng kaunti.

“Wait, wait.” Mabilis na sabi ni Minhyun. Pareho silang mabigat ang paghinga. “Sh-should we be doing this?”

Nakatitig sa kaniya si Seongwoo, medyo lito at gulat, mapula ang labi at mga pisngi. Hindi sure si Minhyun pero parang ang hot bigla ng best friend niya.

“S-sorry,’ ani Seongwoo. Inalis niya ang pagkakahawak niya sa hita ni Minhyun at marahang dumulas palayo. Pero bago pa man tuluyang lumaki ang distansiya nila sa isa’t isa, agad na inabot ni Minhyun ang braso ni Seongwoo at hinila siya papalapit.

“No. No. Wag ka lumayo,” Mahigpit ang hawak niya kay Seongwoo. “Ano...di lang ako sure.”

“It’s okay,” sagot ni Seongwoo. Hindi alam ni Minhyun kung ano ang dapat niyang maramdaman sa sagot nito at agad siyang bumitaw.

Umiwas na ng tingin si Minhyun at bumulong. “Natatakot lang ako.”

“Na? Sa?”

“Maraming bagay.”

“Can we talk about it right now? O sa susunod na?”

Bumuntong hininga si Minhyun. “Sa susunod na.”

“Okay. But...can I kiss you again?”

Kabado pa rin si Minhyun, at hindi pa rin niya totally napo-process na ka-momol niya ang best friend niya kanina. Mas lalo lang siyang kinabahan sa tanong ni Seongwoo at ang tangi lang niyang nasagot ay isang malalim na buntong hininga.

“Alright, hindi na,” ani Seongwoo. Mukhang tatayo na sana siya nang biglang inabot uli ni Minhyun si Seongwoo sa braso.

“No. K-kiss me.”

“Ha--”

This time, si Minhyun na ang humalik kay Seongwoo. Kung saan niya kinuha ang lakas ng loob, hindi niya alam. Basta ang alam lang niya, gusto niyang halikan si Seongwoo.

Agad na yumakap si Seongwoo kay Minhyun at pareho silang tumumba sa sahig, Minhyun on top. Hindi na nagpigil ang dalawa. Momol na kung momol. Labi sa labi, dila sa dila. Humihimas ang kamay ni Seongwoo sa likod ng ulo ni Minhyun.

Pansamantalang tumigil si Minhyun para makahinga. Sa halo-halong nararamdaman niya ngayon, hindi kayang hindi siya kapusin ng hangin. At sa saglit na ‘yon, tumitig siya sa mga mata ni Seongwoo. Ito nanaman, mapungaw, ang lalim, ang ganda. Hindi niya makailang hindi niya ‘to matakasan.

“Ang hot nito,” bulong ni Seongwoo, nakangiti.

“I know,” sagot ni Minhyun. Hahalik na ulit sana siya nang inangat ni Seongwoo ang kaniyang hita at tumama ito in between his legs. He was trying not to mind it at iiwas sana kahit nakaibabaw siya kay Seongwoo pero at that point, wala na siyang maitatago pa.

“Minhyun--”

“S-sorry!” Agad na tumayo si Minhyun at umupo. Pinilit pa niyang itago ang namuong tent sa kaniyang shorts pero nahuli na siya. Sobrang halata na namumula na siya at alam niya dahil naramdaman niyang nagiinit ang pisngi niya. Napapikit na lang siya sa hiya. Hindi naman niya sinasadyang tigasan, okay? Ang sarap lang pala halikan ni Seongwoo. Malay ba niyang ganito ang magiging reaction--

“It’s okay! It’s okay.” Nahihiyang bulong ni Seongwoo. “Ako rin, actually.”

Tumingin si Minhyun pababa at oo nga, kahit ang best friend niya, tinayuan rin. Shet, tama ba ‘to? His “Ako rin, actually” was essentially the same as “Look at me, I’m hard.” Okay, given na kahit sa ganito walang hiya si Seongwoo, pero tama bang bumigay siya at tinignan nga niya ang obvious erection ni Seongwoo? Mabilis siyang umiwas ng tingin.

Tahimik sila. And it was awkward. Parang nagpapakiramdaman sa kung anong mangyayari, sinong kikilos--o may kikilos ba. Kung meron man, ayaw na ni Minhyun na siya. Hiyang-hiya na siya at ayaw niyang gumalaw habang tinatayuan siya.

Nakatingin na siya sa TV pero lutang ang utak niya para intindihin kung anong eksena ang nagpe-play. Ang laman lang ng utak niya ay paulit ulit na “Pota, tinigasan kami.” Pilit lang siyang umiiwas sa tingin ni Seongwoo. Naramdaman niyang lumapit sa kaniya ang best friend niya. Maya-maya pa ay marahang lumapat ang dalawa nitong kamay sa pisngi niya at pinagharap ang mukha nila. Ayan nanaman ang mapungaw na mata ni Seongwoo.

“Okay lang talaga,” bulong nito at hinalikan uli niya si Minhyun. Sobrang lightheaded na ni Minhyun. Sa paglapat pa lang ng labi ni Seongwoo, nararamdaman na niyang bibigay na siya sa kung ano mang susunod na mangyayari sa kanila.

Pinatong uli ni Seongwoo ang kaniyang kamay sa hita ni Minhyun at hinimas himas ito. Hindi na rin nahiya si Minhyun and he reciprocated. Gusto niyang hawakan si Seongwoo sa kung saan siya masasarapan, pero nagpipigil siya, kahit halatang ang isa niyang kamay ay dangerously close na to actually touching him _there_.

Ang iniisip ni Minhyun, mali ito. Hindi kaya sobrang tigang lang nila at hindi na mapigilang makapagparaos kaya kahit sa best friend niya, willing siyang gawin ito? He thought this was wrong. Pero kahit anong rationalization niya, it just felt right.

Agad na inabot ni Seongwoo ang kamay ni Minhyun at siya na mismo ang naglagay sa loob ng shorts niya. In between momol, lumakas lalo ang tibok ng puso niya the moment na maramdaman niya ang titi ni Seongwoo, still clothed. He broke the kiss; kelangan niyang huminga.

Nakatingin lang sa kaniya si Seongwoo na hindi napigilang mapaungol nang sinimulan humimas si Minhyun. Si Minhyun naman, tuluyan na ring nagpadala sa libog at inabot ang kamay ni Seongwoo para ipahawak sa kaniya ang sarili niyang pagkalalaki.

“Shit,” mahingal na bulong ni Seongwoo. “Ang sarap.”

Pinasok ni Minhyun ang kamay sa loob ng briefs ni Seongwoo at hinawakan na mismo ang titi nito. Ang init sa kamay, pero gusto niya. “Basa ka na.”

Hindi napigilan ni Seongwoo matawa pero hindi siya nagsalita. I`instead, hinawakan niya ang garters ng shorts ni Minhyun at marahang binaba ito hanggang sa hita. Tumambad sa kaniya ang titi ni Minhyun, basa na rin ng precum sa ulunan.

“Ikaw rin e basa na,” pabirong sabi ni Seongwoo bago niya binalot ang kaniyang mga daliri rito at sinimulang jakulin ng marahan. Walang nasabi si Minhyun kundi isang pigil na ungol.

“Minhyun,” bulong ni Seongwoo.

“Ano yun?”

Lumunok si Seongwoo, tila nagaalangan. Kumagat siya sa labi niya, pero nandun na siya. Nasimulan na niya, might as well itanong na niya. 

“ _Gusto mo chupain kita?_ ”

Napahinga si Minhyun ng malalim dahil lalo lang tumaas ang libog niya sa tanong ng kaibigan niya. Pero wala nang dahilan pa para magpapigil siya. Jinajakol na nila ang isa’t isa. Dapat pa ba siyang humindi kung alam niyang magugustuhan din naman niya kung anong mangyayari? Hindi naman niya first time machupa pero tatanggi pa ba siya kung sobrang hot lang ni Seongwoo ngayon at siya pa mismo ang nagsabi na gagawa nito sa kaniya?

“S...sige,” sagot niya, pabulong din.

Ngumiti si Seongwoo at hinalikan siya saglit sa labi. Bumitaw si Minhyun sa paghimas kay Seongwoo habang ito naman ay pumwesto palayo, hinihila ang shorts ni Minhyun. Inangat niya ang t-shirt nito at tumitig for a few seconds as if admiring yung katawan na nasa harap niya. Minhyun wasn’t skinny. In fact, batak siya. At sa taas ng libido nila, hindi lang siguro mapigilan ni Seongwoo na i-admire kung ano ang nasa harap niya.

“Grabe,” na lang ang nasabi ni Seongwoo bago niya sinimulang halikan ang dibdib ni Minhyun. Dinila-dilaan niya ito, pasaglit na nag-nipple suck, pagkatapos ay bumaba sa tiyan, sa abs, hanggang tumama na ang ulo ng ari ni Minhyun sa pisngi ni Seongwoo. Throughout that small bit of body licking, hindi na pinigilan ni Minhyun ang mapaungol sa sarap.

Hinawakan ni Seongwoo ang titi ni Minhyun at hinimas-himas sa kaniyang pisngi. Tumingin siya saglit pataas at habang nakatitig sila sa mata ng isa’t isa, binuka niya ang kaniyang bibig at sinimulang isubo ang ulo.

Never inisip ni Minhyun na mangyayari ito. They were best friends to begin with, and best friends don’t suck each other off. Siguro yung iba nagmo-momol--baka, he wasn’t sure--pero yung may chupaan at jakulang ganap? Ewan niya. But then, dapat ba siyang magreklamo? Yung pagtingin ni Seongwoo sa kaniya bago siya sinubo, pakiramdam niya they should already let go of the best friends label. Kung ano mang yung susunod, bahala na. J.O. buddies? B.J. buddies? Best friends with benefits? Ah, bahala na. Sa susunod na. Sa ngayon, kelangan niyang umungol dahil…

“Aah, fuck!” Without warning, sinubo ni Seongwoo ng buo si Minhyun.

Napapikit si Minhyun sa sarap. Tumigil saglit si Seongwoo as if inaadjust ang sarili sa laki ng titi na nasa bibig niya. Hindi rin naman siya nagtagal; ilang segundo lang ang lumipas, nagsimula na si Seongwo na magpababa-taas sa pag-chupa.

Paulit-ulit sa pag-ungol si Minhyun. At kahit unang beses pa lang nila ‘tong ginagawa, walang pigil si Seongwoo sa pagsubo, pagsipsip, at pagdila. It’s an understatement kung sabihin niyang hayok siya ngayon sa pagchupa.

“Ah, shit,” ani Minhyun, bumibilis ang paghinga. Masyado siyang nalilibugan sa nangyayari para tumagal. “K-konti na lang.”

Tumgingin sa kaniya si Seongwoo, kalahati ng titi nasa loob ng bibig niya. Minhyun’s surprised na hindi pa siya nilabasan sa image na ‘yun. With a pop, tumigil saglit si Seongwoo.

“Are you clean?”

“Ha?”

“I mean…”

“Ah!” Sagot ni Minhyun, a little frustrated sa pagkawala ng labi around his dick. “Yes, clean.”

“Good.” Then bumalik si Seongwoo sa pagchupa. Binilisan niya ang pag-bob ng kaniyang ulo, at hinigpitan ang pagbalot ng labi.

Lalong bumibilis at bumibigat ang paghinga ni Minhyun. Nakakaramdam na siya ng tingling sensation at the pit of his stomach.

“Shit, malapit na. Seongwoo. Wait--” Sinubukan niyang ilayo si Seongwoo pero hindi ito nagpapigil. Pinigilan niya ang kamay ni Minhyun at lalo lang niyang binilisang chupain ito.

“A-ayan na,” sabi ni Minhyun sa pagitan ng mga hingal. “Shit. Oh my god. Shit!”

Wala na siyang nagawa at tuluyang nilabasan si Minhyun, nakakagat ang labi at umuungol, habang mabilis na tumitilamsik ang tamod sa loob ng bibig ni Seongwoo. Naramdaman pa niya ang dila ni Seongwoo na pumaikot sa titi niya hanggang sa matapos siyang labasan. Inakala niyang inipon lang nito ang tamod pero nakita niya ang pag-bob ng Adam’s apple ni Seongwoo-- _he swallowed_.

“N-nilunok mo?” Hindi naman sa naskandalo siya, pero hindi niya in-expect na gagawin yun ni Seongwoo. Tumango si Seongwoo, pinunasan ang kakaunting tamod na dumaplis sa pisngi at ngumiti.

“Yeah, why not?”

Sumandal si Minhyun sa pader, tila naghahabol ng hininga. Hindi naman siya sobrang pagod, pero it sure did took a lot of energy out of him. It was as if unti-unti niyang pinapahinga ang libido niya. Pumikit siya saglit. Then naalala niya, _wait, paano si Seongwoo?_.

Agad siyang nag-straighten. “Halika,” sabi niya. Tinitigan lang siya ni Seongwoo na nakaupo sa harap niya, tila pinapanuod siya.

“Sabi ko halika.” Inabot niya ang braso ni Seongwoo at hinila ito. Binuka niya ang kaniyang binti para magkaroon ng enough space for Seongwoo to sit.

“Teka, wait kahit ako na!” Sinubukan pang kumawala ni Seongwoo pero pilit siyang pinwesto ni Minhyun at pinasandal sa kaniyang dibdib. Niyakap niya ito from the back with one hand to keep him in place.

“Di pwedeng ako lang,” ani Minhyun, halos dumikit ang labi sa tenga ni Seongwoo. “Dapat ikaw rin.”

Then inabot niya ang still matigas na titi ni Seongwoo at gamit ang precum na naipon at tumutulo sa ulunan nito, sinimulan niya itong jakulin. Hindi na pumalag si Seongwoo. Nirelax niya ang kaniyang katawan at sumandal ng maayos habang sinasalsal siya ng best friend niya. Inangat pa niya ang ulo niya para mahalikan si Minhyun uli. Minhyun didn’t mind, though, kahit malasahan pa niya sarili niya sa bibig ni Seongwoo.

Bumibigat ang hinga ni Seongwoo at alam ni Minhyun na malapit na siya kaya lalo niyang binilisan ang pagbati. Tumigil si Seongwoo sa paghalik at bumulong ng “Shit. Fuck!” Tulad ng inaasahan, nilabasan rin siya agad. Halata sa dami ng nilabas niyang tamod na kahit siya mismo, napakataas ng libog na naramdaman. May napunta sa sahig, marami sa kamay ni Minhyun, pero karamihan ay kumalat lang sa tiyan ni Seongwoo.

Nang makahinga, agad na tumayo si Seongwoo at inabot ang tissue na ginagamit lang nila kanina pampunas ng pagkain. Sakto pa lang naglabas sila ng tissue kanina. Gagamitin din pala nila iyong pampunas ng ibang klaseng kalat.

“Never ko inisip na mangyayari ‘to,” sabi ni Minhyun habang tinatali ang kaniyang shorts. Tumingin sa kaniya si Seongwoo at ngumiti.

“Well, it happened na,” ani Seongwoo. Tinapon niya ang maruming tissue sa basurahan at muling sinuot ang shorts niya.

“So ano na after nito?”

Seongwoo blinked and nodded. “Ewan. Sabi mo sa susunod na natin pagusapan?”

Tumango rin si Minhyun. “Yeah, sa susunod na. Thanks for the blowjob.”

Hindi napigilang humalakhak ni Seongwoo. “Yeah, thanks for the cum.”

“At least mag-thank you ka naman na jinakol kita!” Kinuha ni Minhyun ang pinakamalapit na unan at binato kay Seongwoo.

“Joke lang!” Natatawang sagot ni Seongwoo. “Pero last na. Pwede pa-kiss ulit? Isa lang.”

Napakagat ng labi si Minhyun. He wasn’t even sure bakit bigla siyang nahiya. Pero hindi siya hihindi dahil ayaw niyang humindi. Isang maliit na tango at hinalikan siya ni Seongwoo. Nothing erotic, nothing too passionate. Isang peck na mabilis sa labi niya.

Both of them were visibly blushing.

“Okay,” simula ni Minhyun. “Magmumog ka na.”

“Yes po!” Tumayo si Seongwoo papuntang banyo. Bago niya isara ang pinto, sumilip muna siya kay Minhyun sabay sabi, “Just thought you wanna know. Matamis.”

Lalong namula si Minhyun. “Pota ka! Magmumog ka na lang diyan!”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. WHAT DO YOU THINK T____T  
> 2\. OngHwang stans please don't kill me.  
> 3\. It's supposed to be just 3,000 words long pero pro bono na yung extra words ~~kasi na-enjoy ko naman siya lelelel~~  
>  4\. But if you reached this part, thank you! Nairaos mo ang harot ng OngHwang. Again, hashtag is #PakainSaSistema. Please do leave comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
